


a little something extra

by fabrega



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Canon Era, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: Before and after, in five drabbles.





	1. Candle

**Author's Note:**

> All written for one-word drabble prompts on twitter!

"I don't celebrate my birthday," Gabe says, scowling.

"I know. That's why _I'm_ celebrating it," McCree says. He's lighting candles on a lopsided birthday cake. There's a ring of standard tiny birthday candles around the edge; in the center, instead of number candles, there are three large candles shaped like question marks.

"How did you even find out when my birthday is?"

McCree winks. "We all have our secrets."

Gabe crosses his arms with another scowl, waiting for McCree to finish.

"Happy birthday, boss," McCree says. He sounds like he means it.

Gabe's scowl softens. He blows out the candles.


	2. Cinnamon

Gabe takes the mug gratefully when Jesse slides it across the table to him. Yesterday's mission lasted into the early hours of the morning, and he needs the caffeine.

"Coffee, with a little something extra," Jesse says, winking, as Gabe lifts the mug.

Gabe pauses.

"No, it's not liquor," Jesse says, before Gabe can ask. "Learned my lesson about that on the Romania mission."

"Sure hope so." Gabe snorts.

Jesse ignores him. "It's cinnamon."

Gabe takes a sip now. It's good. He closes his eyes for a moment, sighing contentedly. 

Jesse reaches across the table carefully and touches his hand.


	3. Emptiness

The Blackwatch safehouse is cold and dark when Jesse arrives. It's obvious it'd been discovered, ransacked, and then abandoned again years ago. The chairs are overturned, the supply crates have been picked clean, the bed is stripped to a dirty mattress. But the lights work and the water's on, so Jesse cleans his wounds in the sink, wincing. 

Whoever had ransacked the place had miraculously left him some bandages.

Afterwards, he rights one of the chairs, sits for a minute. He's surprised at how empty the place feels. Then he realizes, stomach sinking: it's not just what's missing, but who.


	4. Hindsight

"You should've checked the roof," Reaper growls, staring at Jesse down the barrel of one of his shotguns. Jesse is trapped, and they both know it.

"Yeah, well, hindsight's twenty-twenty. How was I supposed to know that my undead asshole of an ex-boyfriend would teleport up there and ruin my plans?" Jesse huffs a mirthless laugh. "Don't worry--I'll do better next time."

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?"

"C'mon, boss. If you were gonna shoot me, you'd have done it already." Jesse leans forward, puts his weight against the shotgun barrel. What is there to lose?


	5. Chapter 5

"Y'know, when I left Blackwatch, I thought I'd be done with you." Jesse slumps against Reaper, his breathing shallow. Blood leaks from the holes Reaper's shotgun put in his gut. "I left. You died."

Reaper's mask tilts, silently regarding Jesse.

"But no, everything still reminded me of you: the smell of gunpowder, that bourbon you like, sunrise from the top of a moving train. All of it ached." He laughs, then winces. "At least you have the decency to finally put me out of my misery."

Reaper's still silent. He cracks open a biotic pack and puts it between them.


End file.
